Elizabeth Reuter
Confessionals Total: 17 Season 5: 13 (T4th most) Season 6: 4 Season 5 (5.1) * It’s scary having to emulate their style of dance. But you just do the best you can and you try as hard as you can, and you hope that that’s what they’re looking for. (5.3) * This first rehearsal is so different than auditions because you’re not trying to get anyone’s attention. You don’t want to be called out. * office Going into Kelli’s office definitely is nerve-wracking, so I’m waiting it out. * office I’m going to lose weight and do everything I can, go to Jay’s boot camps, run every day, eat very healthy. I’ve got a goal, and I’m going to stick to that. (5.4) * Kelli and Judy warned me in an interview about my weight. [Flashback] And so I promptly called Jay Johnson. * I’ve been working with him every single day before practice I am very determined to lose the extra weight and make the squad. * fitting Kelli wants everyone to look good in the uniform, so everything she says is just a helpful critique. (5.5) * I think my makeover went very well. I love that my hair’s shorter, and I think it looks a lot healthier. * I am anxious to go home and show my parents the new Liz, but I know that they’ll love it. * footage” on screen I am arriving at my house to show my family my new hair. [Cuts to her family being surprised] There’s my family! And that’s the reaction shot. * office Hopefully I won’t get cut, but if I do, I’ll be upset, but everything happens for a reason. * office I know that I’m too big right now, but I’m really thankful that they gave me a second chance, and I’m going to do whatever it takes. (5.6) * cut I don’t know if I could do it again. I mean, it was fun, and it’s great and I love all the girls, but I don’t know, I just, I don’t know anything right now, honestly. So, I don’t know. Season 6 (6.1) * When Kelli walked in, I was smiling ear to ear, because I’m here again at the stadium. And last time I saw her was in her office, and it was when she was cutting me. [Flashback of cut] I’ve been dancing, and running really is the only thing that has helped me tone up. And I have lost the weight and I came back to reaudition. * It’s just instant relief. The anticipation was killing me. I really didn’t know which way it was gonna go. * being called I’ve had a year to come back and get my body in check, and I hope I earned my spot in finals today. * invited to finals I did get cut for weight last year during training camp, so I can only assume that it could be that. I gave it my best shot; I tried, and it’s not meant to be. Commentary Season 5 (5.3) * they are stretching for the first practice Elizabeth Reuter, you look chunky in your middle. You will have assignments with Jay. – K * during her office visit Elizabeth is a perfect example of a makeover project, for us to see, can we get her game-ready in this amount of time? – K (5.4) * You have other girls vying for this squad, too, so it’s in her best interest to lose that weight. Oh yeah, it makes her more competitive. – Jay Johnson * to her waist at uniform fitting This is what you get to say good-bye to with Jay. – K (5.5) * I didn’t realize until today she has beautiful, thick, shiny hair. It’s swingy and it’s vibrant, and she definitely is going to look more unique now, and that’s to her advantage. – K * She’s gained a couple pounds back. – J (5.6) * shoot I think she’s got chubby cheeks. – K/ I don’t think she looks heavy there… I swear in all of her audition photos I thought she was so sexy. – J/ That was two months ago. – K/ I’m going to fight for her. For a while. – J/ But I’m still saying she needs a year to grow up. – K * I have a hard time cutting Liz because of her weight right now, because I think there’s some veterans that shouldn’t have made it back because they didn’t keep their weight off. – J * She looks great from her waist up. She’s just so damn big. Has she gained weight? – Kitty Carter/ No, she’s lost. – K * I like you. You’re a great little dancer. Do we all know that because you’re a great dancer doesn’t mean that you’re gonna make this squad? We all know that, right? A lot of you are looking very soft. When you’ve got four inches of fabric covering your lower half, am I gonna be watching that, or am I gonna be watching the overflow? The right girl in uniform, it’s got to create magic and not ugh! – Kitty Carter * This one, I just think her problem is body. – Kitty Carter/ I just have been fighting for her, because I was hoping. – J/ I think you need to just cut it and be done with it. – Kitty * We have warned Liz twice about her weight. It showed during her photo session. It’s still there. – J Season 6 (6.1) * judging I got a check on showmanship, but I gave her a maybe… who is this? – K/ Flavor, maybe, also/ Oh, Elizabeth/ She made it to training camp last year/ And she got cut because she was soft – J/ She’s still soft. – Charlotte/ So we gave her maybes, huh? – K * Liz Reuter is actually one of my favorites from training camp last year. I pushed and pushed and pushed for her to make the team, because she has every quality to make a great Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader. – J * Elizabeth just looks kinda clumsy. It’s jiggling. – K * judging I put that she needs some firming./ Jay, you took a deep sigh, and we probably know why. – Charlotte/ I know, it seems like she lost a step in her figure. – Jay/ And it’s really in the midsection. People can really see that. Especially when you’re doing a kickline and its your prominent feature, that’s a struggle. – Charlotte/ I think you’re being hypersensitive./ I think we are, but I think we should be. Because of how far she made it. The comments that were given to her. – Charlotte/ I just feel like this is a discussion for next week./ No, no Christy, let me disagree with you, because if we take her, we know she’s going to do well as a soloist, she’s been to training camp before, the only reason she left training camp was this wiggle and jiggle. – K/ I have her as one of my favorites./ She’s great. Office Visits Season 5 (5.3) * of three Kelli tells her that she needs to hit the gym. She barely squeaked into this training camp, because of that. Judy says they don’t like to bring people into training camp and ask them to lose weight right off the bat. The other judges automatically said, “she’s too heavy.” But there was something in her that they really saw for the squad. She adds that she and Kelli were her biggest fans at audition. Kelli says except that they don’t think she looks right for the uniform yet. She needs to make herself available for extra workouts with Jay. Elizabeth says she will be available. (5.5) * of three Kelli says they enjoy watching her as a dancer, and her smile, they’ve all talked about that. But she’s just gaining weight, not losing it. Elizabeth says she’s been working with Jay almost every day doing boot camp. She does yoga in the morning. She does cardio. She’s been eating really healthy, but she’s trying to do it the right way, so later on down the road it’s not an issue at all. Kelli says the only indicator they have, their eyes and scale, don’t say that. They have to see progress, and hear progress from Jay – she has some work to do. Elizabeth thanks them for giving her a second chance. [She leaves] Judy says she’s so pretty and beautiful. Kelli says you can see her… [motions to her chest] fat puffing there, and Judy says that she knows, she saw. (5.6) * of four Kelli tells her they love her performing. They love her attitude. Their intent for her to lose weight was too aggressive. They brought her into training camp to see just that. [Elizabeth gets teary] Kelli tells her she just needs more time. Elizabeth asks if there’s nothing she can do. Kelli says no, not now. She needs to start working on next year. Judy posits she would have rather had the chance, right? Elizabeth, while crying, says no. She would have much rather been cut way before going through all this. Judy says she stands wrong and bites her tongue for fighting for her. Because she did fight. Elizabeth says she knows she did. Kelli apologizes, and Elizabeth says it’s okay. [She leaves] Kelli says she hopes she tries out again, and Judy agrees. End of Journey Season 5 (5.6) * Third candidate cut from training camp, during week 6 (3rd of 10, 41 left after cut) Season 6 (6.1) * Makes it to semifinals, but is not invited to finals Other Season 5 (5.1) * Shown being invited to finals (5.4) * Has a special boot camp segment with Jay Johnson (5.5) * At makeover, her hair is darkened and cut much shorter Season 6 (6.1) * In her preliminaries judging section, if you pause, you can read what appears to be a recommendation letter from Kitty Carter. It reads: “''Returning from her late camp finish last year thinner and more mature! Her dance we all know is FIERCE!! She is a Candy, Crystal, and Elizabeth D all rolled into one performance! You got to love her! Definitely a stand out! Kitty Sent from my iPhone”'' * Shown walking into semifinals and chatting with Brittney Schram and Courtney Cook Category:Unsuccessful Candidates Category:TCC Category:Returnee Category:Semifinalists